


Wishing

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU kinda????, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Omega and Vintage are siblings, idk really, mask rider and omega were childhood friends, other people are there too but im not tagging them because, surprised that wasn't a tag, they dont appear enough in the fic to tag them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: Mask, Rider and Omega were childhood friends bacilyand sorta vented to eachotherthey met at the corner they all wanted to cry inand the universe kinda hated them all~~~~~~~~~~~My other wips: WORK ON ME!!!Me: *creates thisMy other wips: *screams of agony
Relationships: Mask & Omega (Splatoon), Mask & Rider (Splatoon), Rider & Omega (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	1. hey! this is my crying corner! oh wait you cry here too...

Mask wanted to cry. Third grade was scary, especially with every squid hating his guts. 

Walking to the secluded corner of the school yard, he sat down and curled up into a ball. Rocking back and forth with his head muffled into his knees, until he felt a poke on his arm. Lifting his head up, he saw a yellow green inkling boy in front of him.

Mask: Whyyy are yoooooou heeeeere?

Boy: This is sort of my corner, so could you move?

Mask: Thiiiis isss the schoooool yaaaaard, yoooou doooon't own iiiiit.

Boy: Well usually i come here to sit.

Mask: Siiiit and do whaaaaaat?

Boy: Uh- Well, what are you doing!?

Mask: Cryiiiiiing...

He paused for a moment before responding in a quieter tone.

Boy: I came here to do the same thing...

Mask was surprised. He didn't think anysquid else would be wanting to cry on their first day at school. Didn't this guy have friends? What if he was getting bullied just like hi-

He should probably stop rambling and speak.

Mask: Y-Yoooou can siiiiit neeeext to me i guessssss....

Boy: Th-Thanks...

They sat there in silence before Mask saw a girl with cyan and red gradient tentacles hiding behind the corner, seemingly waiting for them to leave. She looked scared and like she was about to cry, she also was holding a notebook and pencil. The boy, now noticing her too looked at her as well. The girl now realized they knew she was there and was about to run away when the boy quickly yelled out;

Boy: Wait! Uh- 

He turned to Mask,

Boy: Is it okay if she sits with us?

Mask: Suuuuure.

Boy: W-W-Would you like to come sit here with us o-or...

The girl hesitated before walking over and sitting down. Pulling out her notebook, she wrote a few words and showed it to Mask and the boy, it read:

"My name is Omega, what about you guys?"

Mask: I'm Maaaaaask.

Rider: The name's Rider.

Mask: Riiiider? Whaaat kiiind of naaaaame issss thaaat?

Rider: S-Says the guy who's name is literally Mask!

Mask: We-

Omega was getting very scared at the sight of Mask and Rider fighting, the two boys realised this and quickly tried to calm her down.

Rider: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, it's okay. We weren't seriously fighting, it was a joke!

Mask: Yeaaaaaah, it's nooooot liiiike we weeeeere gooooing to huuuuurt eachooooother.

Omega calmed down at this and wrote something else in her notebook;

"Good, i was getting a bit nervous. I don't really like fighting or loud noises. Yelling makes me a bit scared too."

Rider: Okay, we'll keep that in mind.

Mask: To be honesssst, i doooon't liiiiiike suuuuden looooouud noissssess etiiiier...

Rider: But, why do you write in that notebook? Can't you speak?

Omega wrote again;

" I can speak, but my mom always complains i talk too much and that my voice is too loud. So then i stopped speaking but then she complained that she had no idea what i was trying to say, and when i did speak, my voice was too quiet. So then my twin brother Vintage came up with the idea of this notebook."

Mask: Isssn't it annoooooyiiiiing to haaaave to wriiiite wheneeeeever yoooou waaaant to speaaaak?

Rider: Yeah, also if you have a twin, why aren't you with him instead? N-Not that i'm trying to get you to go away or anything! Is there a reason you can't be with him?

Omega wrote;

"He's in a different class, and yes. Writing all the time can be a bit annoying, but i don't really have a choice. If my mom said it, then i should just deal with it." 

Mask: No offenssssse, buuuut thaaaaaaat dooooesssn't seeem veeeery faaaaaair.

Rider: Your mom's a dunce. You can speak near us, it's fine.

She paused for a moment, closing the notebook. She opened her mouth, hesitated for a second, and then spoke.

Omega: r-really?

Mask: Why nooooot~

Rider: It's fine.

She bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile, but both Mask and Rider could see how happy she was at the thought of speaking again.


	2. hey! leave him alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Rider defend their new friend from mean school yard kids.

A week had passed since they all met, and the corner was where they usually met up. 

So when Mask wasn't there by the time they all got dismissed from the burning hell of math, Omega and Rider were naturally worried.

So they walked around the school yard looking for him. Rider was calling out his name, and Omega was on the lookout for him as she couldn't speak out loud in front of so many squids. Eventually, Omega spotted him and 2 inkling boys around the basketball court. And oh it was not looking good... Quickly she poked Rider and showed him the direction. They ran towards the place of terror. By the time they got there, Mask's mask was broken and torn off and was now thrown aside, he had a black eye and was bruised. The 2 boys beating him up were laughing and throwing insults at him, such as: Disgusting! Evil! Gross! Possesed! 

And Rider and Omega were having none of it.

Walking up to the bullies, Rider and Omega spoke. Or, Rider spoke and Omega just stood threatenly. 

Rider: Hey! You leave our friend alone!

Omega nodded.

Bully 1: Well what are you gonna do about it? Stand there all day? Cry? Move aside lime head.

Rider hesitated for a moment before Omega,

Walked up,

Kicked him in the privates,

Helped Mask up and grabbed his broken mask from the ground,

And ran along with Rider towards the nearest teacher to take him to the nurses office, who was now running towards the place having heard of the terror happening there. After getting Mask patched up and the nurse giving him a spare mask which only covered his nose and mouth, and the visit to the principal, or as the trio called it: "The what could have been death expririence but was actually a very good thing for Mask." As the two bullies sat in detention, Rider, Mask and Omega ate at a lunch table they had picked out.

Rider: Thank cod it was the bullies that got detention and not Omega...

Omega wrote down;

"Yes."

They all ate their food in silence before Mask spoke up,

Mask: W-Why diiiiid yooou guuuys deciiiiide to inteeeervenee? Yoooou boooth cooould haaaave diiiicthed me aaaand plaaayed by yoooooourselfs...

Both Rider and Omega looked shocked.

Rider: Why would we do that!? You were nice enough to let me sit with you, you're my friend, and i wouldn't like to get beaten up by bullies so why should it be that way for you!?

Omega nodded in agreement.

Mask: I- T-Thaaaanksss...

With time, wounds will heal. That's what the nurse told Mask as she bandaged up his arms.


	3. parents could be better, or maybe never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and Mask find out about Rider's not very great home life. They all talk about how they wish wish their parents could be better. But sadly, they know it might be never.

Rider curled up into a ball crying.

He was scared. It was now November and it was report card day. The scary day where he has to bring his failures home to a angry dad. A angry dad who will hit him for every bad mark. Just his terrible luck that he got a lot of D's and F's so far this year. Not his fault everything was so hecking hard. Especially when he begged for help with his homework from his dad, only to get a cold stare in response. He just wanted to know what "calculate" even meant. If he asked the teacher, she'd probably give him the same cold stare. He couldn't trust anybody, he was all on his own, he was all on his own, he was all on his own, he was all on his-

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to look at Mask and Omega, looking at him concerned. 

There was a silence before Mask finally broke it.

Mask: A-Aaaaare yooooou okaaaaay?

Rider looked at them with teary eyes before responding. 

Rider: n-no...

Omega: do you wanna talk about it?

Rider: y-yeah...

Sitting down next to him were Omega and Mask. He got his breathing a bit more under control, and spoke;

Rider: w-well, my dad- he- He isn't really the nicest...

He hesitated, should he really tell them? What if they didn't believe him and just laughed at him instead, what if they told his dad and he got in even **more** trouble than he already was in!? What if-

He realised he was crying when Mask and Omega's faces had a very concerned look on them.

Rider: Um, i just got something in my eye-

Omega: it's fine, we really shouldn't have forced you to explain it. i'm sorry.

Mask: Yeaaaah, i'm soooooorry too... Heeeeeereee, yooou caaaan taaaaaake a tisssssssue to bloooooow yoooouur nooooose...

Mask handed Rider a baby blue tissue and he wiped his tears, blowed his nose, and threw it away in a trash can by the path that lead to the park near the school. (DON'T LITTER!!!) The trio sat there for a little bit more, their heads filled with thought consisting mostly of:

"What to say, what to say, what to say, you have friends now..."

"They're going to laugh at me and leave, they're going to leave, i screwed up, i'm all alone, i'm all alone, i'm all alone.."

"I can speak now, so what should i even speak about.."

Finally, Omega spoke in a even more hushed and quiet tone then when she usually speaks, (if she even speaks at that time at all)

Omega: my mom isn't really that nice either... 

Both Rider's and Mask's heads turned to face Omega.

Omega: did i say something wrong? s-sorry, i'll just-

Rider: n-no it's okay, well, um-

Mask: Yooooou caaaan speaaaak abooooout it, buuuut only if yoooooou waaaaant toooo...

Omega: w-well, she yells alot and i know it may not seem like much, but it's just the way she yells, like- like she- like she can make you- like she can make you feel like- like nothing, and i don't write this inside my notebook because i know she reads it. i'm afraid that if she finds out that i managed to speak about to other people that- she- well, it's too late now, i already told you some of it... she always says that i'm making her look bad when i speak loudly and express myself a bit too much, and she still says the same thing when i can barley speak at all.

Omega: a-and, it just makes me so mad! because **_she_** was the one who made me not speak loudly and now she wants me to speak loudly, but when i do that, or almost anything than just sit still and be a statute, i'm still making her look bad and- and- 

Omega: i'm sorry, i rambled a bit, i'm just going to-

Rider: w-wait! uh- i- i sort of know what you're talking about! uh, my dad, he sort of does the same thing, but he uses his hands to hurt more than his words.. the words still hurt but... y-yeah... 

Omega made a astonished face.

Omega: I- i thought i was just weird... i didn't know that- that someone else...

Rider: me too... 

There was a silence before Mask decided to speak.

Mask: It sooooounds straaaaange, buuuuut i baaaaalery knooooow my paaaaarents at all, i'm noooot an ooooorphaaaan, their juuuuuust almoooooost neeeveeeer hooooome... alwaaaaaaaays toooo buuuusy with wooooork and stuuuuuff... 

Rider: i wish our parents could be better.

Omega: yeah...

Mask: Me tooooo....

Sadly, they all knew it might be never.


	4. parents evening shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's parents evening at their school, so Mask, Omega and Rider decided to hang out together the hour before their parents meetings with the teacher start.

Omega and Vintage were sitting on the bus with their less than happy mother on their way to parents evening, playing rock, paper, scissors, annoying hand. 

The game worked almost just like normal rock, paper, scissors. The annoying hand wins against paper and rock by eating them, but the scissors would give the hand a really bad stomach ache and then it would cry and lose. Otherwise, everything worked just the same. The bus made another stop before it kept on going again. Omega glanced at the squids who came on the bus, and as they took the seats from beside her and Vintage, she realised that- Hey! Wasn't that Rider? As he sat down beside her, he realised who she was too. 

Rider: Omega? You take the bus too? 

Omega nodded.

Rider: Cool. 

Vintage: Omega, who is he? He seems to know you. 

Omega wrote in her notebook;

"He's one of my friends from school, Rider meet my twin brother, Vintage."

Vintage: Hi. I guess. Wanna play Rock, Paper, Scissors, Annoying Hand? 

Rider: I've heard of Rock, Paper, Scissors. But not that. Can you explain how to play?

After Vintage explained how to play, they played about 5 rounds before they all arrived at their school. 

... 

Mask and his aunt Anna were in the car. 

As his aunt drove, he played on his game console. The game he was playing was some kind of shooter game where you had to shoot the alien ships, it was really pixelated too. Though his mind wasn't really all that focused on the game. It was parents evening and his actual parents didn't even come. "Too busy with work" they said. He knew all it was that it was just some talk with the teacher, but still. It was literally called, parents evening. Why did aunt Anna have to come instead of his own parents? Not that he didn't like her, but he still wished they were there. 

Aunt Anna: We're here! You might wanna turn off your console now, okay?

Mask: Okaaaaay auuuuuuntie. 

Aunt Anna: Do you have any friends at school? 

Mask: Weelll, theeeere's Riiiiiider and Omeeeega, theeey're boooth in my classssss...

Aunt Anna: That's nice! Maybe they'll be here! 

Mask: Yeaaaaah...

As his aunt parked the car and they got out, he kept the thought in mind of maybe seeing Rider or Omega. 

... 

As they all got off the bus and walked through the parking lot to the school, Rider and Omega spotted Mask getting out of a car and Rider called out to him as Omega frantically waved. Mask saw them and waved back. Rider and Omega dashed through the parking lot and met up with Mask, but before they could go to the playground Mask's aunt stopped them.

Aunt Anna: You kids really shouldn't have run across the street like that! You cold have gotten hurt! Please don't do that again, okay?

Rider: Okay.

Omega nodded.

Rider: Come on! I wanna get to the monkey bars first!

They all ran off to the playground. When Omega's mom, Vintage and Rider's dad had gotten to the school Mask's aunt had stopped them as well. 

Aunt Anna: Don't you squids know how to watch over your kids better?! They could have been run over! 

Omega's mom: I'm sorry, i'll have a talk with her later.

Vintage shuddered at the word "talk". He knew exactly what she meant by that...

Poor Omega...

As Rider's dad walked off somewhere else, presumably to a bench which is not near the playground might i add, to scroll on his phone, Omega's mom to fetch Omega from the playground, and Mask's aunt walking off to a bench near the playground to watch over her nephew and his friends, Vintage stood there alone wondering what to do. It was then that two purple inkling boys walked up to him.

Boy 1: Hey. Aren't you going to the playground?

Vintage: Well my sister is playing with her friends there so i'd have no fun playing there alone. 

Boy 2: Hey Skull? Maybe we should let him play with us?

Skull: Sure. 

Aviators: I'm Aviators, and that's my friend Skull. Would you like to come play or...

Vintage: I have nothing better to do. 

Aviators: Okay! Come on then! It's not like we can just stand here forever!

Vintage ran off to the playground, holding hands with his new found buddies. 

Omega was happily playing on the swings when her mom came and tapped her on the shoulder. 

Omega's mom: Omega, we need to talk.

She froze for second. She got off the swing and followed her mom like an obedient duckling following it's mother goose. They arrived at a succeeded corner of the school yard, but it wasn't the comforting corner where she, Mask, and Rider had met. It was more of a creepy alley way where kids get kidnapped and raccoons with rabies eat out of trash bags. As soon as her mother was sure there was no one around that could see, she felt a swift slap to the face. 

Omega's "mom": **You shouldn't have done that! Because of you, that lady is mad at me! It's all your fault!**

Omega struggled to keep back her tears.

Omega's "mom": **She shouldn't be the one who tells me how to parent! Only i know what's best for you! You stubborn mule!**

Her "mom" pinched her ear as she said that, now letting go as her point had been made. Her ear was red. Her cheek ached. Her heart ached. 

Omega's "mom": **Don't do that again! You hear me!? Don't! I can't believe i have you as my daughter.**

Omega's "mom": Now, go back to the playground. And if you even _try_ telling someone what i did, you'll be in big trouble. 

Omega hurried back to the playground, with what she called; "the fake face". She pretended to be fine on the outside, but on the inside everything felt like it wanted to go outside, and she felt dizzy, and her cheek still hurt, and she wanted to cry and cry and cry until she started to cry blood. But on the outside she looked like her normal self. Only two inklings could see through that fake face, her "mom" and Vintage. Or so she thought. Because she swore Rider had a look of concern before his face quickly flashed back to his version of a fake face. Maybe everyone had their own version of a fake face. 

...

It was time for parent-teacher interviews to start. Everyone's parents, (or aunt in Mask's case) picked them up and brought them to their classroom to wait in line. 

"Next!"

It was Rider's turn. He was scared. Why was he chosen to go next? Couldn't he go last? He looked behind himself and realised; he actually was last. Well, there was no getting out of this now, he should just hope that the teacher would chose to word his failures kindly even though he knew that would't change the way his dad saw them... 

Walking into the classroom, taking a seat at the round table with his dad, across from where the teacher was, he braced himself for the worst to come. 

Teacher: Welcome Mr.**** and, Rider. 

Rider's dad: Hi. 

Teacher: Now, of course i've been wanting to talk to you about how your son has been doing in school,...

Rider gulped. He shaked a bit here and there. Why was he so nervous! It was just his grades! That... Was probably why he was shaking. But still! 

Teacher: I'm a bit concerned, because he hasn't exactly been doing well at all! Read this report if you may. 

His dad grabbed the report with silent anger and read it. Only Rider could see the anger that fueled up in his eyes because he was sadly used to seeing it every now and then, with his body aching and sometimes bleeding afterwards. He set the paper down and spoke,

Rider's "dad": I'll be sure to help him. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. 

Teacher: Of course. Now, you can leave. Have a good evening! 

Rider's "dad": You too. 

As they left, he felt his dad's grip on his hand tighten. He was beyond mad. Rider felt like his insides were twisting and tying like earbuds knotted up and unable to neaten even though all you did was slide them into your pocket. 

_**...** _

Once they all returned to the playground, Mask could tell something was off with his two friends. Rider and Omega may be able to fool adults and other kids, but they couldn't fool him. He knew something was definitely wrong. He didn't know what is was, and he probably shouldn't ask. He should just find a way to cheer them up a bit. Yes.He, the always gloomy 3rd grader shall cheer up two not-so always gloomy 3rd graders. He would probably just end up being awkward... Wait.. He knew what to do! He walked up to Aunt Anna. 

Mask: Auuuuntie, can Riiider and Omeeega plaaay on the cooonsssole? 

Aunt Anna: Sure sweetie! Only if they'd like to though!

He walked over to Rider and Omega. 

Rider: H-Hey Mask.

Omega waved her hand as a hello then put it down. 

Mask: I haaaave a videooo gaaaame consooole and i soooorta brouuuught it on the waaaay here, wouuuuld you guys like to plaaay on it ooooor...? 

Rider: Sure!

Omega nodded. 

Mask: O-Okaaaay, i'l go assssk my auuuunt to geeeeet it ouuut of the caaaaaar... 

He then walked over to his aunt, which then opened the car for him, which he then got the game console and brought it over to Rider and Omega. 

Mask: Theeere's only one gaaaame on it, aaand it's the one thaaaat auuuunt anna gaaaave me foooor my biirthdaaay... It;s caaaled "Alien Shooooter..." Bacily, yooou haaave to shooot the alieeen ships with the x buttooooon and moooove wiiith on of the stiiicks to aviooood gettting shooot... 

Rider: Sounds cool. Can i play?

Mask: Suuuure... 

He handed the console to Rider and Omega dn Mask watched him play for a few rounds before Rider handed the console to Omega. Though when Rider and Mask watched her play, they noticed something. 

Rider: W-Whoa, you're really good at this!

Mask: Yeaaaah, i thiiink yooou miiight eveeen be able to get to the finaaaaal bossss battle...! 

She paused the game and picked up her notebook to write in it, 

"Really?" 

Mask: Yeaaah. 

Rider: No offense Mask, but i think she's even better than you!

Mask: Nooone taaaken. 

She unpaused the game and continued to play, with Rider and Mask cheering her on, she eventually got to the final boss fight. She puased the game again and wrote something else in her journal. 

"How.. exactly does the final boss fight work? It's the final boss so is there something different or?" 

Mask: Weell, actuaaally thereee's ooone biig shiip wheeere yooou haaave to try aaand avioood the laaazer beaaams. I neeeever gooot paaaast the firsssst biit thoooough... It's juuuust reaaaally haaard. Buuut, i thiiiink yooou caaan beaaat it! 

Omega smiled a bit and unpaused the game. She manged to shoot down the alien ships and avoid the laser beams. The battle music got more tense, even though it was only 8-bit. Mask and Rider kept cheering her on, and eventually-

Mask: Woaaah! Yooou actuaaaally beaaat it! 

Rider: Nice job Omega! 

Omega wrote in her notebook, 

"Wow! Thanks!" 

Sooner or later, it was time to go home. Mask looked out his car window as his aunt drived home. Maybe Parent's Evening this year wasn't so bad after all... 


	5. here's a gift! happy holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know christmas was a year ago but i found this in my drafts so just deal with please-
> 
> also, a bit of a break from the angst. this chapter is mostly just wholesome 3rd grade interactions between mask, omega, and rider.

It was December, and the day before the beginning of winter break. 

As usual, Omega, Rider, and Mask met in their corner, all dressed up in their winter gear. But when they all got there, they noticed that they were all holding gift bags. Did the others have the same idea of bringing gifts as the other? 

Rider: So.. 

Mask: Loooks liiiike we allllll broouuuught eaaaachother giftssssss... 

Omega: wh-who's gifts should we open first? 

Rider: Why not we just give them to each other and open them all at the same time? 

Mask: Suuuure i guesss~

Omega: okay! 

They all handed each other their gifts, Omega's gifts wrapped in printer paper with a pretty splatmas themed decoration hand drawn on it, Mask's gifts wrapped in what seemed to be old posters of video games of which he already had another of the exact same posters at home, and Rider's gifts each just inside their own tiny brown-tannish cardboard box with Mask's name written on one and Omega's name on the other. They opened the gifts. 

Rider: Woah, Mask! Aren't these those alien shooter themed key chains you were talking about the other day?! I thought you wanted them! 

Mask: W-Weeeeelll, i doooo, it's juuuusssst thaaaat they cooooome in a mysssstery box aaaaand i goooot 2 of the saaaaame onessss so... 

Mask: T-Thooooough, Omeeeega, yooooour giiift is amaaaazing! Yoooou maaaade theeeese cooomicsss?!

Rider: Actually, yeah! These are really interesting! And the drawing is amazing! Also, the signature you put at the end of the book looks like a real adult signature except it's your name and handwriting! I love it!

Omega: Really!? i-i mean, thanks. i wanna be a comic book artist when i grow up, but since my mom says they don't make a lot of money and i should just become a fast food worker instead, i'll be a turf war player with my brother alongside being a comic book artist! Uh- sorry i rambled again... 

Mask: It's nooot raaaambliiing if we like heeeaaaaring it. Alssssso, Rideeer's gift issss greaaaat tooo! 

Omega: Y-Yeah! i can't believe that you made these wind up birds! they're made out of old turf weapon parts, right? 

Rider: Yeah! My older cousin Jonas helped me make them! Even though he looks scary, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him!

They talked about how great the other's gifts were, and how about they made theirs for a bit until recess was over and they put away the gifts they got inside their backpacks. This was going to be a nice splatmas, even if the inklings they had to spend the rest of it with were jerks, or their parents were still never there just like last year. They knew that at least some squid out there cared. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my writing is trash, but hey you sorta signed up for it the moment you clicked on this fic so uh-


End file.
